


Kleinsen Oneshots!

by dovely



Series: My Gay Kleinsen Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovely/pseuds/dovely
Summary: Kleinsen Oneshots! (Evan Hansen x Jared Kleinman)





	1. Cap'n Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> evan hansen is gay  
> im sorry for this book tbh  
> i'm gonna go crazy on this book

Jared Kleinman sitting down at the table at 6:30 in the morning, Sun bouncing onto his greasy, Greasy hair was the most beautiful thing he could see in his life, Honest to god. Jared was chewing on Cap'n Crunch, Y'know, That cereal that cuts your mouth. Evan had been staring for a long time, Jared stared back. "Evan? You okay over there? You staring at my man tits?" Jared said, Smirking. Evan stopped looking, Embarrassed. "N-No." He choked out. "Sure." Jared replied. "You want food then if you're not too busy eye-fucking me over there?" Jared smiled. Evan swore he falls more in love by the second. "S-sure. We have to go soon t-though Jared." Evan said. Jared just plopped a spoon full of Cap'N Crunch into Evans mouth, "Chill out for a minute. You need to eat." Jared said. Evan nodded as a response. Evan chewed the cereal. Good but stabby. Evan continued to look at Jared. His eyes, Oh god his eyes. His rough skin, His style. So beautiful in each way. The way he looks at Evan. The way he smiles. Why is Jared so beautiful? He smiled subconciously, Jared noticed. "Alright, It's creepy now." Jared teased and smirked. Evan nodded, Forgetting the fact that Jared was even speaking. Jared just shoved more Cap'N Crunch into Evans mouth which the cold milk woke him up, Along with the stabby feeling of the cereal once more. "Sorry Jared!" Evan felt embarrassed. Jared was absoloutely right, He was eye-fucking him but he couldn't help it. Jared was just too hot. "I'm gonna keep feeding you if you don't stop looking at me." Jared said. "I know you think i'm hot and all, But seriously you look like you want to jack me off hardcore." Jared smiled and Evan smiled back, A faint blush spread across his face. "Sorry Jared. I know it looks creepy." Evan apologized. "Don't worry about it. It is kind've cute. You look like you're in love with me or something, Cute." He said smirking. Little did he know he was spot-on right. "Heh. Yeah." Evan grew anxious a tiny bit, Or a massive amount. "What, Are you actually in love with me? Why do you look so nervous?" He asked curious. And super suspicious. Evans anxiety went from 23% to 928%. Evan felt his face become hotter, And his stomach starting to twist. He breathed a bit, Playing with the hem of his shirt. "U-Uh i- Just- Uhm-" He didin't know what to say, His heart sank. What if Jared didin't like him? What if he rejected him? What if he didin't wanna be friends with him again? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he lost Jared? What if h- "Evan? Are you okay?" Jared asked a hint of worry in his voice. "Uh-Uhm, Yes?" Evan replied, Jared could tell that Evan was lying. "Do you... Like me?" Jared asked, The room went completely silent. Both of the boys with a blush on their face. "Y-Ye-es." Evan choked out nervous and anxious for Jareds answer, Jared looked slightly, Shocked? Confused? Angry? Pissed off? It looked anonymous to Evan. "I..." Jared couldn't respond. Great, He ruined his relationship with Jared because of his stupid feelings. What if he told everyone at school?! Evan didin't wanna think about that. Not at all. "I like y-you too." Jared blushed looked down nervous. The room was silent. Jared once more broke the stupidly awkward silence. "And i always ha-h-have." Jared admitted. He usually didin't like emotions like these. But they were extremely hard to fight back. Jared decided to make a bold move. He hesitated but got out of his chair, Standing over Evan. "C-An i k-kiss you?" Jared kept stuttering. A flushed mess, "Y-Yes! Of course!" Evan replied in a millisecond. Jared looked extremely happy, And Evans heart exploded with joy and love as Jared kissed his lips. On the lips. Jared Kleinman. Kissing him. Evan felt like this was all a dream, He wanted to pinch himself for proof, But he was currently locked in a kiss. He kissed him for 12 seconds more, And split from Jared for air. "T-That. Was ama-amazing." Jared admit once more. Evan laughed slightly. No longer nervous. "B-Boyfriends?" Jared smiled nervously. "Boyfriends!" Evan laughed nervously. Silence between the two for a moment, But shared a kiss once more. Jared checked the time. 7:21. Fuck. "Get your backpack!" Jared smiled as Evan ran around the room and scrambled upstairs to get his backpack. Jared grabbed his backpack from the couch as Evan ran downstairs. They ran out the door, Abandoning the Cap'N Crunch bowl. End!

\---------------------------  
i can't believe i made a oneshot about abandoning a bowl of cap'n crunch, what has my life come to. comment if i missed anything!


	2. Why do I keep loving you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically its pining!jared after evan and pining!evan after zoe, aka onesided kleinsen and onesided [insert zoe and evan ship name here], but zoe and alana are together, im thinking about aus today

Jared had always known Evan didin't love him back. It was obvious. The way he always rejected his jokes. They werent really jokes. He did want to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Evan Hansen. He wanted to shove him against his locker, Look into his beautiful silver-blue eyes and kiss the fuck out of him.

But Evan didin't want that. Jared respected Evans choices.

Jared couldn't stop this feeling of love, This aching pain in his heart, He always felt empty. Alone, Scared, Depressed. And Evan was the only fill for his empty heart, But Zoe was Evans fill. And he couldn't stop it from happening. He'd stopped talking to Evan weeks ago. Shutting himself into his room, Never eating. He began to ask his mom where he was anymore.

His mom always said he was in his room.

This time, Evans come to his room.

Evan Hansen was knocking on his fucking door. He wanted to yell, scream, kick, He wanted to throw a goddamn tantrum. He's knocked four times by now. Jared was pulling on his hair. It's fucking annoying. This cute, Adorable and loveable boy, Anxious yet beautiful in every way, Is knocking on his door and won't even kiss him? He wanted to throw a English book at Evan. Honestly.

Why couldn't Evan love him back? Fifth knock. "Jared?" Evan said through the door anxiously, For fucks sake. "Leave me alone." Jared started out calm. "Please Jared, Tell me what's wrong. Why are you never hanging out with me anymore?" Evan mumbled through the door. "Leave. Me. Alone." He said simply once more. His skin boiling red hot. He was known for his temper.

"Jared. Please. I want to help." Evan sounded sympathetic. That's what made him red-hot fucking angry. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He said, More angry. But Evan Hansen haaaddd to in- FUCKING sist. "Please. Just tell me. I miss you." Jared stomped onto the floor. He slammed open the door. Once again, Jared Kleinman is going to fuck up. Again.

"EVAN FUCKING HANSEN. THE ANXIOUS BOY THAT JARED KLEINMAN LOVES BUT HE KNOWS, OH HE FUCKING DOES! HE KNOWS THAT EVAN WILL, NEVER. NOT IN A FUCKING LIFETIME, LOVE JARED KLEINMAN. EVAN FUCKING HANSEN KNOCKING ON JARED THE PIECE OF FUCKING TRASHES DOOR. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Jared bursted out all his angry, Spewing from his mouth, In a booming voice. Tears slipping down his face.

Those were the most hateful words Evan has heard from him.

Jared turned his heel, Stomping back into his room. "FUCK YOU. ASSHOLE." Jared mumbled slightly a different yell from earlier. Jared slammed the door in Evans face. Evan had never been more shocked, More mad or sad, More confused. He never knew Jared felt that way. He certainly didin't feel the same way. He loved Zoe. But he felt pity for Jared. He knew what Jared felt. One-sided love.

He could never love Jared. He was bi, Yes, But not Jared. He knew Jared was pansexual but he never knew he had feelings for Evan. It shocked him to be honest. Evan started to break down shortly. Evan felt his face grow hot from anger and eyes grow warm from tears, He rushed out of the house. He could never show his face infront of Jared again.

Next Day!

Evan had to go to school, Honest to god he didin't want to. What if Jared was there? God, What would Jared do if he saw him? Cry? Punch him? Yell? Evan couldn't shake the thoughts away. He grabbed his backpack, Full of things. He didin't wanna tell his mom. What would she think? Evan ran out the door. He ran outside. He was shocked. There it was. Jareds car.

Turned on and Jared in the car. He was worried he would be drived into a ditch by Jared. Oh god. He would never see his mom again. But then again, Jared would never do that. Right? He grew more anxious but got into the car and buckled up. Jared was looking into the road and the road only. Not even a glance at Evan. Evan felt a twinge of pain run through his heart and stomach.

He couldn't not bring the topic up no matter how much pain it caused him. Like Jared speeding up the car and throwing Evan out. His stomach was in knots. "Jared, I don't know if you wanna talk about it but I just... I never knew you felt that way." Evan said, Instantly regretting them as Jared fell silent. Not even a breath. "Now you know stranger." Jared replied coldly.

Evan never felt more guilty in his life. It felt like a cactus was in his stomach, It wasn't like the butterflies when he saw Zoe Murphy. Butterflies were gentle and nice. The cactus was more painful than nice. It was stabby and it hurt. It hurt so bad, And he wanted to get rid of it but he couldn't. No matter how much he tried. He didin't mean to do this to Jared. He really didin't.

Later!

Jared arrived at the school with Evan. "Go. I'm skipping school." Jared said, In a slow and painful matter, His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard, And tears were visible in his eyes a tiny bit. Evan felt guilt and fear run through his veins as he left the car. The car revved and sped up. Maybe even a bit too fast? Evan felt guilty once more before going into the school.

Evan walked over to his locker, And saw Zoe Murphy. This wouldn't have happened maybe if he just had a crush on Jared instead. He couldn't fake being in love. So what could he do? The butterflies soon disappeared. Once more with the cactus. He put in the combination to his locker. He opened it as he took out some books. 

He heard the school bell ring, His ears refusing to listen as he stood there, With his locker open.

Evan had never spoke to Jared again. He saw Jared a couple of times. Only once did Jared look at him.

Only once.

End!


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared and evan are snowed in at evans house! gayness ensues

Jared was walking to Evans house, Which wasn't far away. He had a snow parka and thick pants on. He is NOT getting sick today. Not because of Evan, He does want to skip school and all and play video games, But getting sick is actually his worst nightmare. Mucus. Is. Disgusting. Everything that comes with being sick, He hated it.

Jared had arrived at Evans house. A blue little house, It was cutely designed. He liked the patterns his mom chose. Jared knocked on the door, After a couple of seconds, Evan opened the door. Jareds heart almost exploded, He didin't wanna admit this. At all. But Evan always made him smile. The boys too cute for him. I mean, Who would love a prick like himself? He insults Evan like, Every other day.

Evan was a godsend honestly, A pure angel, That he could never snatch with his wretched claws. Evan stared at Jared. Jared walked in. "H-Hi Jared." Evan stuttered, God he was perfect. His heart bumped faster when he saw Evan. God he was this gay. Gay indeed. "Hey Ev." Jared spoke. Sweet lord and mary, He just called him fucking "Ev'." Nicknames? Are you fucking kidding?

Evan had noticed the nickname and a light pink blush was spread across his face. Jared was so tempted to just fucking kiss him already. But he knew Evan would push away, And kick him out of his house. And never look at Jared again. Jared couldn't control his feelings, No matter how hard he tried. Evan pulled him up to his room before he could EVAN think. (a/n wink wonk puns)

Jared had arrived with Evan and Evan was about to open the doorknob at the same time Jared tried to. Jared instantly pulled away from the touch. Evan looked nervous before opening the door. Jesus, That was awkward, Way to fucking go Jared. Dumbass of the year. Jared had sat on the bed as Evan sat with him. Jared made a bold fucking move.

Jared inched his hand onto Evans, Who didin't seem to notice. Team fucking Jared. Score. Jared rested his head onto Evans shoulder who blushed and smiled embarrassed. Goddamnit, Can those lips be on Jareds? Jared thought. Jared was full of flirtiness today after not seeing Evan for a day. He took his head off his shoulder, "Want a kiss?" Jared smiled with his evil punny plans.

Evan blushed nervously and started to stammer quickly. "I- w- I wan- Wha- H- What-" He started to freak out as Jared pulled a kiss chocolate out of his pocket. Evan instantly calmed down, And looked slightly disappointed. "O-Oh." Evan said. Jared snickered. He unwrapped the kiss for Evan. And popped it into Evans mouth. He ate it, And then Jared kissed Evan on the cheek who looked like he was internally dying.

"Evannn! We're having chicken tonight! It'll be done in a hour!" Heidi yelled out to Evan. Jared could fucking actually spiritually see Heidi smiling. 

Jared took his hand off of Evans who looked sad for a moment but then Jared instantly held it, Gripping it softly. Evan smiled, He looked nervous, One hand playing with the sheets. Jared and Evan sat there in silence. It didin't feel uncomfortable at all. It was peaceful, Jared could almost fall asleep to this.

Evan stared at Jareds sunkissed face. Freckles here and there. It was... A bit adorable he might say. He started to count them actually. He always made jokes about his 21 freckles. Apparently there was a meme about the numbers 21? He never got to understand it. The freckles spread across his nose to his cheeks. He noticed Jared caught him staring so Evan got startled and looked away instantly.

Jared blushed. Was... Was Evan staring at him? Jared turned Evan back to his own face. Evan blushed. Jared stood there hesitating. Evan had to make a move honestly. He got more and more anxious though, He fought back and pushed his lips against Jareds. Jared leaned back into the kiss. For a good seven seconds until Evan pulled away nervously.

He knew Jared was going to yell. He embraced this fact and was ready for the yelling. Instead of yelling, He recieved another kiss. Evan blushed and kissed back smiling.

"Boys! Dinners ready!" Heidis mom yelled. Evan and Jared split and both chuckled nervously and smiled at eachother. "Race you there." Jared said, Getting up instantly, Running out Evans door as Evan chased after him. End!

\-----------------------------------

wink wonk, i accidentally forgot what the plot was originally dksnxurhdhcr im sorry borf..


	4. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan accidentally walks in on jared jacking off. nsfw. really. really. really nsfw. (jareds sleeping at evans house tonight)

Evan had woke up at 3:34 AM Today to the sound of moaning, He figured it was just Jared getting angry at his video games, But why would he play video games at this hour? Maybe he was angry from waking up? But he wouldn't be this loud. He knows he needs to sleep. Evan slid out of his comfy bed, the blankets slipping down to the floor.

The room smelled of flowers from all the flowers Jared got Evan this morning. They smell nice, But die if you don't put them in water. They die even if you put them in water though. You pluck them, They die no matter what. It was sad to Evan, Honestly. Evan remembered what he was doing in the first place. Each step made cold, cold air hit his legs.

Evan creaked open his door sliding out. The moaning got louder, There was... Panting? Evan walked closer to Jareds room. It was coming from his room definitely. Evan knocked. No door opening and the moaning didin't stop. All he heared was... Evan? "Evan, Oh fuck, God, Evan!~" He knocked again. No answer. Again. Same thing. He opened the door. "Jared?" Evan asked. Evan immediately froze. Evan felt his face get hot as a shriek went throughout the room.

Evan didin't know what to d- "GET OUT!" Jared yelled blushing as he hit Evans chest with his shoe. Evan apologized a million times before another shoe was thrown. He immediately closed the door. Evan panted with adrenaline in his veins. He was jacking off. Jared. Evan blushed more. Evan covered his face. Jesus christ. He felt... Embarrassed? Confused? Lust?!

Evan didin't dare go into the room. Even if he wanted to. Evans blush went down. No, Literally, His blood rushed to his lower parts. Evan could feel himself getting turned on. Ohmygosh- Evan thought. Evan could hear shuffling throughout Jared room. Jareds door opened, As Evan fell to the floor aroused and in pain. "Evan you motherfucking dirty hoe. Get in here asshole." Jared said.

Evan slid in. He put himself up. "D-Do you like me?" Jared asked. "Of c-course!" Evan replied. "I mean in a I-Wanna-Fuck-You way." Jared said. "Yes." Evan said embarrassed, He was pushed up against a wall. "Consent to fuck you? For real?" Jared asked. Evan nodded. Jared kissed Evan sloppily, Evan almost thought he was a piranha. He was kissing him so much and so long. How long has he waited for him?

Evan let a moan slip out a bit. Jared smirked as he slipped off Evans shirt as Evan panted. God Jared looks so fucking hot. Evan thought. Goddamnit, He felt his boner grow more. "Oo, Lustful, Are we?" Jared smirked at Evan who blushed a tiny bit, But the blood mostly stayed down there. Evan felt Jared trace kisses along his face to his neck and all the way down to his pants. He kissed the crotch part which made Evan let a loud moan slip out of his mouth again.

Jared looked up to Evan. "Since it's your first time, I'm gonna suck you off first. Deal?" Jared said as Evan nodded. Evan felt his pants slip down. Jared smirked. "Lookin' good down here Evan." Jared smiled. He started to suck off Evan who choked out moans and panted. Jared sucked faster as Evan covered his mouth and panted with a embarrassed smile and moaned more.

Evan gripped Jareds hair as Jared started to deepthroat Evan. "Hnghh.." Evan moaned out, "Ja-Jared, I'm going to c-come," Evan said embarrassed. Jared slowed down. He rubbed Evans waist as Evan shivered. Jared started to suck a bit faster now. "J-Jared, Fuck-" Evan choked out. Jared looked surprised. He found a way to make Evan swear. Fuck him. Nice. Evan never swore, So this surprised Jared honestly.

Jared sucked faster and faster, Evan panted faster and moaned loudly. "J-JARED!~" Evan yelled out as Jared swallowed. Jared licked all of Evans cum up and smirked at Evan who blushed. Jared got up from his knees. "Hold on." Jared said as he pushed up against Evan and bit down. Evan moaned loudly as Jared bit down deeper, Licking up his spit and smirking at Evan. He looked at the bitemark. Red and new. Good.

"Now everyone knows you belong to me." Jared smirked as Evan smiled and kissed Jared. "Shower. C'mon." Jared smiled. Evan nodded. Evan and Jared ran into the bathroom before anyone saw them. Evan closed the door behind them. End!

\----------------------------

cyjkcgjkvyjvyjh im gay


	5. Soccer Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan hurts himself at soccer practice, jared comforts evan (child au y'all)

Evan was hurting. Mostly his knee. Evan had went to kick the ball, But he tripped. Jared was running towards him. He could hear Jareds sweet voice. "EVAN! Freaking dumbo." Jared said. He caught a glimpse of Jared with tears in his eyes as he wiped them away. "Ev! Are you okay?!" Jared looked into Evans eyes. He acted as if he was dying.

Evan looked back. "J-Jared." Evan smiled. "You d-dumbass!" Jared swore. His mother literally death glared him. Heidi walked towards Evan. "Evan, Are you okay?" Heidi looked a bit sad. Evan shook his head. Heidi picked up Evan. She walked over to the clinic, A woman grabbed a bandage for Evan. The woman grabbed hot water and a rag. She poured the water onto the rag.

She put the rag onto Evans knee as Evan winced. She cleaned off the blood and put the bandage onto Evans knee. "All set." The woman said smiling. Heidi smiled at her with a thank-you look. Heidi looked at Evan, Putting him down. "Anything else?" Heidi smiled softly. "It still hurts..." Evan mumbled under his breath. "Awww, What can make it better?" Heidi asked.

Evan looked around nervously. "I-I-Uhm-I wan- Uh-" Evan started to stammer. "Take your time honey." Heidi said and smiled. Evan took a minute. "I-I want a ki-k-kiss from J-Jared." Evan blushed. Jared blushed along with Evan. Heidi smiled. "Aww." The two moms said in unison. Jared stepped towards Evan a bit smiling nervously. Evan smiled with him.

Jared kissed Evan on the cheek. Evan blushed extremely. "Is th-that what you meant Evan?" Jared asked in confusion. Evan didin't wanna deny it, So he nodded. "Can I-I have an-another?" Evan said smiling nervously blushing. Jared nodded and kissed Evan on the cheek once more. The moms once more awwwwed in unison.

"T-Thank- You." Evan smiled. Jared smiled along with him. Evan held Jareds hand. Jared held Evans hand back. "You are the coolest person ever Jared." Evan said smiling looking down. "Not as cool as you. You scratched your knee without crying." Jared said. "We're both cool." Evan said smiling. "Yeah." Jared said smiling, Leaning his head onto Evans shoulder. End!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

lets be honest evan only joined the soccer team because he wanted to be as cool as jared (even tho he already is??)


	6. Smol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> djuedhrd whre ammi finding these aus?? anyways pocket sized!jared and norm evan yeyeyeyeee

Jared hated everything about this. Stupid. Fucking. Alana. Alana had been getting into some witch spells, She thought it would be fun to test out on him. Fucking him. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be fucking pocket sized by Alana? Evan had stared at him fangirling. "You look so cute!" Evan smiled as he wiggled his finger into Jareds stomach. Jared bit his finger.

Evan winced in pain as Alana death glared Jared who rolled his eyes. "Sorry Jared! It's just... You're soooooo cute. You were sooooo cute before too but- Yeah you- I-" Evan blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Evan Hansen, Are you flirting with me?" Jared smirked at Evan. Evan blushed. "I can feel your blush all the way down here Evan." Jared smirked more. 

"Alright, This is going to be hard getting Jared back to normal, But I can fix this. Totally. Yeah." Alana smiled awkwardly. Jared looked suspicious. Evan nodded in agreement with Alana. Jared started to explore the area a bit. Evan had been looking at Jared. "Can I pet your hair?" Evan asked staring at Jared. Jared looked astonished. How the fuck was he this cute?!

"Yes?" Jared mumbled. Evan was careful with his movements and pet Jareds hair with his finger. "It's still greasy." Evan teased but you stare into his soul and see he was so so so anxious about Jareds response. Jared just smiled at Evan and snickered a bit under his breath. Evan secretly had felt his heart melt a bit. He smiled softly.

Evan stopped petting which disappointed Jared a tiny bit. "You're almost the size of a christmas lightbulb but you're a couple of inches bigger." Evan said. "You're a acorn, But a cute acorn." Jared smirked and joke winked. Evan felt his heart flutter. Jared hopped of a little bump on the table. "This is kinda like a speed bump..." Jared started to think. "Oh. My. God. Car. Get a toy car Evan." Jared smirked.

Alana ran through the room looking for a toy car from Jareds childhood. Evan looked confused. "W-Wait! What if he gets hurt?-" Evan was cut off by Alana slamming a toy car onto the table. Far away from Jared so it didin't squish him. Jared got into the car. "Hell yeah." Jared said beeping the tiny car horn. Alana smiled, Grabbing the car and putting it down on the ground, Ready to nyoom it into the space time continum. "Alright. Get ready, Set, Go!" Alana nyoomed him out the door.

Jared cheered loudly. Alana ran after Jared so he didin't nyoom down the stairs. Alana picked up Jared car, Inside was a pocket sized boy who was smiling. "That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!!!" Jared cheered loudly once again. Evan giggled. "Only two more times because I don't want you getting hurt." Evan said. "Evan the Mom." Jared smirked. 

Evan smiled snickering. Jared signed for Evan to bring down his finger. Evan laid down his finger as Jared climbed down onto his finger. Jared pointed to Evans cheek. Evan complied. Jared kissed Evans cheek. Evan blushed as he let Jared back down. End!


	7. I deserve you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere!evan and senpai!jared.. i couldn't help myself im so fuckin sorry

Evan had been peeking around the corner at the adorable chubby boy standing there. Playing games on his phone. Evans heart skipped a beat. Maybe today it was time to finally talk to senpai. Maybe, Just maybe, He could adm-

That boy is talking to him again! Frickin'... He saw his face. That rat has had enough time with senpai. The boy left two minutes later. Waving to Jared. The boy looked lovestruck. Evan felt rage run through his own veins. He had struck blood from digging his finger nails into his own skin. The boy had walked into a empty classroom. Maybe to watch videos on his phone?

The boy was distracted. He wasn't going to kill anyone today, But this boy ticked him off, And struck his last frickin' nerve. He couldn't have competition. Evan sneaked behind the boy. He aimed the screwdriver right, And slammed it into his thick FUCKING skull. The boy went limp. Great. Blood was all over his uniform, skin, And the boys blood went onto the floor too. Jesus, Even his senpai doesn't have this much blood.

(a/n FUCKIN EVAN MAKIN CHUB JOKES I HAD TO OKAY ITS MY FAULT IM A ASSHOLE)

Evan picked up the boy by the hand. He started to drag him but the process went slow. But he'd do this a million times if that meant his senpai would fuck him already. Evan checked the time. Class wouldn't be over until 18 minutes passed. Eh. Enough time. He dragged the body down the stairs, His head bashing against the marble stairs. 

Evan had reached the outside, And dragged the boy over to the incinerator. He dropped the boys hand and opened the doors, Grabbing the boys hand again as he slammed him into the incinerator. He yawned. Killing sure made him tired. He turned on the incinerator. It started up instantly, Besides it being a piece of... Y'know.

Evan grabbed the mop and bucket full of water. He mopped everywhere the blood was. The marble stairs, The classroom floor. No piece of evidence could be found. He ran over to the incinerator, The boy was gone alright. He took off his bloody clothes, Now naked. He pushed the clothes into the incinerator along with the screwdriver. He ran over to the locker room.

Evan went into the tub, Washing all the blood stripped along his body. He grabbed shampoo. He needed to smell nice for senpai and not smell like that dirty little fucking rat. It smelled like vanilla. Senpais favorite smell was vanilla, So he always used it and senpai would sniff the air and sigh and smile. He loved it. Senpai looked so adorable in his eyes.

Evan scrubbed throughout his hair. He made sure to use not too much, But just enough for senpai to smell. Maybe senpai could notice where that smell was coming from. And maybe he could make it seem like they had something in common, Liking the smell of vanilla. Evan used to think vanilla smelled a bit too sweet, But that was before he saw senpai. He was stupid back then.

He rinsed out the bubbles in his hair. He washed his body with the new bodywash he got that smelled like vanilla. Senpai would appreciate it. He knows he would. Evan drained the water and got out. He went into his locker, Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. He ran into the classroom. The teacher nagged at him because he missed this class. Dumb bitch should stop sucking dicks, Her mouth is going slack.

Senpai sniffed the air. Senpai smiled and sighed, Giggling. Evan felt his heart burst. Senpai never giggled with just the shampoo. He must love the bodywash! Senpai was walking over to him. Oh no oh no oh no oh no-

"Hey. You smell nice. I know it sounds weird but I love vanilla. S-sorry." The boy looked awkward, Feeling as he somehow had messed up on this first encounter. The boy walked off blushing from shame. Evans heart was racing a fucking marathon. He smiled so wide. Senpai talked to him! This was the best day of his fuckin' life! And he blushed! He blushed so pink! It was so adorable!

Evan walked to the next class with a huge smile on his face, Senpai noticed him. And it was the greatest moment of his life.

Even if there's still competition, He'll kill them.

Just for senpai.

Only for senpai.


	8. Him?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared is evans guardian angel tadaaaa, sorry if i get anything stupid bc im stupid hghhgh

He was dead. He was fucking dead, And in heaven?! He never thought heaven existed. Jared was sitting on a bench near the golden gates. He didin't really know what to say. He heard the gate creak open behind him. "Jared Kleinman?" A man said. "That's me?" Jared said. The man grabbed his hand out of nowhere, And started to lead him somewhere. He was led to a line.

"Have a nice day Kleinman." The man walked off just as he was gonna ask what the fuck is happening. The line was over and he was at the front. A woman was at a desk when he arrived. "Whats your first and last name sweetie?" The woman smiled softly. She had curly hair and braces. "Jared Kleinman. Can you tell me what the fuck's happening here?" Jared asked confused, With a hint of horror in his voice.

The woman looked surprised and smiled as if no one ever asked her this. "Oh! Well, You're in heaven! Hold on, Lets see, Cause of death..." The woman frantically searched for a file maybe? She found something. "Ah!... Oh, Cause of death. Hit by bus, Some drivers nowadays on earth. Tsk tsk." "Well, You have been assigned as aaaa, Guardian angel!" She smiled.

"What the fuck is that?" Jared asked confused. "Welll, A guardian angel is someone who watches over someone, Never does anything messed up to get them sent to hell last time I checked, They also protect countries, kingdoms, You name it. As long as it's not a inanimate object." She smiled. "But you've been assigned with a human, Ah! Good for them, They're a anxious type of person." She smiled.

"What's their name?" Jared asked curious.

"Hmmm, Evan Hansen." She smiled. "Ooohh, It says here you knew him, Is that correct?" She asked.

Jareds heart stopped bumping.

Oh wait, He's already dead. Nevermind.

"Uh-G-I-" Jared stammered, Completely broken. There's NO WAY he could see Evan ever again, The Connor Project, The emails, Everything. Evan would spit in his face. "Yg-Yes." He choked out. She smiled. "I'll be sending you to him now. Have any questions before you go?" She asked. "Why him?" Jared sighed. "It assigns you to someone to the person you knew the most. Sorry." She frowned but once again smiled before light flashed into his eyes.

And there was the boy. In all his glory. Sleeping. Jared would find this adorable if he wasn't in this situation. He chose not to wake up Evan. That wouldn't be a good thing, The boy would freak out and he'd have to calm him down. But he'd be the last thing Evan would want to calm him down. He could still touch things and feel, His heart couldn't beat anymore though. That was the problem. He can still feel emotions. It's just weird to not feel something bumping anymore in his chest.

Jared waited until morning.

Jared slept peacefully.

Almost.

Until he was woken up by a shriek.

"J-JARED!" Evan started off, Soon with the quick breaths. "Evan! Jesus christ!" Jared said pointing to his ears. Evan started to hyperventilate heavily. Jared tucked his legs underneath himself and grabbed his hand, Rubbing it in circular motions with the other hand in his hair, Playing with his hair. "Deep breaths Evan. Exhale and inhale, Exhale and inhale." Jared said smiling at Evan who nodded and breathed the exact way Jared told him to.

"Evan, I know this looks fucked, Me with these stupid wings and shit, But i'll tell you everything later." Jared said, Holding out his pinky to Evan who hesitated, But slowly reached out his pinky and intertwined it with Jareds. "O-Ok." Evan nodded, Jared waited until Evan was finally calm again. "Are you ready to hear now?" Jared asked holding Evans hand softly who felt like he could even sweat from that.

"Y-Ye-Yeah." Evan positioned himself. "Okay soooo, I MAY have killed myself." Jared said as Evans eyes shot open. "Jar-Jared wh-What the-" Evan stammered here and there and actually, Fucking everywhere. "Alright alright alright just listen. I only killed myself because, Well, To be frank, It was when we fought. After we fought, I ran out of there and into the street and a bus hit me. Not pleasant." Jared shrugged as Evan looked as if he was going to cry so hard he'd dehydrate to death.

"I-It's my fault, I sh-shouldn't h-have-" Evan started but Jared shut him down. "It is not your fault. It's my fault for running into the street and waiting." Jared said. "B-But Jared I caused it, I caused you to do it, Because of the Connor Project, Because of emails because of stress because of loneliness because of neglection and I caused it all and it will always be my fault an-"

Jared decided to shut him up already and put his own lips onto Evans, The kiss was messy, His glasses smashed into Evans face who flinched in pain. Jared deepened the kiss and pulled Evan closer. He ran his hand through Evans hair and pulled away blushing, Evans saliva on his lips and Evan with Jareds saliva on his chin after they pulled away.

"It isin't your fault." Jared said staring into Evans sapphire blue eyes with a hint of ocean. Evan smiled anxiously and antsy looking down. Jared once more smashed his lips onto Evans. Maybe being Evans guardian wouldn't be so bad.


	9. Nice Tail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaid!jared and human!evan,, im all up for this

Jared always liked the ocean. Since he swimmed in it almost every day.

Except this time he was in, Well, A sticky situation you might say.

A plastic soda holder or whatever they're called, Jared never knew, Was stuck on his neck. He doesn't know how or when, He just needs to find some stupid human. Jared had been swimming to land for a while until he finally made it. He saw a cute but stupid looking boy. Thank god. He splashed the water at the boy. "Oi!" Jared said. The boy jumped and looked at the merman. "H-He-Hey hi-" Evan stopped trying to speak. He didin't wanna embarrass himself infront of the merman.

"Get this stupid thing off my neck. Now." Jared commanded and the boy nodded. He felt sympathy, But not too much. The boy was too close for comfort, His breath surrounding him. Warm and smelled like, What are they called, Strawberry? Strawberries? He got it off before he could blush at the boys hot breath on his neck. Jesus, He just met this boy and he doesn't even know his name.

"Bye." Jared said. "W-Wha-Wait!" Evan said and felt anxious after. Jared groaned. "Yeesss?" Jared said. "Y-You're welcome, You don't h-have to say thank- I didin't mean- Like that I just-" Blah blah blah. Jared blocked all that noise out of his head and just grabbed the boys hand which shut him up. He was revolting which shuts everyone up. Thats probably why the boy stopped talking. To be touched by something so revolting.

The boy soon blushed with red blotched all over his face. "I-I-Uhm-Wh-" He stopped again. "What's your name again?" Jared asked. "Uh-Uhm- Evan." Evan blushed. "Well, Evan. Thank you for helping, But i'm gonna get going. It's been slightly nice? Don't care though. Bye." Jared said. "Wai-Can- Name?" Evan blushed. Evan realized by the look on his face that sounded horrible.

"Well first of all, It's Jared, Second of all I really gotta get going, So bye!" Jared said and went underneath the surface of the water quickly. He started to swim away far from the boy. Jeez. The boy was too cute. He swam back to his house. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy. His strawberry blonde hair was adorable. It did match his face. Just remove the blonde part. His face was red the whole time. It was, Well, Adorable to be honest.

He sighed and smiled. He swam into his house and went onto the water sofa and fell asleep. He... Actually didin't fall asleep to say the least. Not at nighttime. Not at day time, He tried until 9, But that didin't exactly work. He swam up from the sofa in anger, Swimming out the door in frustration. He swam back up to the land, And saw the boy once again. With a potted, What do you call them... Phone? Is it a phone? It had things that floated into the ocean when it was Autumn, But they weren't orange, They were a beautiful light green.

Jared ignored it and poked his head out of the water when he got to the boy, Which scared the ever living shit out of him, He jumped in fear and looked at Jared and looked slightly relieved in a way. "Oi, Dickhead. Stop making me sleep deprived." Jared said blushing and furious. He splashed water at Evan who tried to dodge the liquid but it ended up soaking his shirt anyway, Goddamnit nows not the time to be super turned on!

"H-How in what w- Sorry I just- What-" Evan looked confused. "I stood up all night thinking about your cute face and hair and body and personality, Stop it dipshit." Jared said blushing. Evan blushed insanely. "O-Oh, I'm sorry I- Don't mean to-" He looked sad looking down, As if he disappointed Jared, He didin't do shit honestly. He was cute even if he's slightly dumb.

"Hey, Look up to my face." Jared commanded as the boy looked up in fear of getting hit, But he instead recieved a certain merman kissing him like the world was going to end, Evan could feel him deepen the kiss, So he kissed back soon, Not wanting the boy to possibly pull away. They kissed for a solid 12 seconds until Jared pulled away, The kiss was passionate but sweet. The boy tasted like strawberries. Too cute.

Evan blushed with Jared until Jared pushed him onto the sand and kissed him all over. Why are the ending of my chapters so gay? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	10. Vampire Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire!evan and human!jared,,

Evan always loved the sun even if it burned him. It was a bright light, Much different from the dark and cold room he always stayed in. He'd met a friend 2 weeks ago though, And he was kinda nice. He gave him an umbrella to step out into the sun. In a way, atleast. The friends name was Jared. He... Actually was really attractive. He looked hotter than the sun he sometimes got to see.

He had a hot personality and his glasses, Jesus christ. He has never met someone so hot. He wants to talk to him now. Oh well. That escalated quickly. He grabbed the blue and light blue striped umbrella, And went out the door, He thinks he knows where Jareds house is. He walked to Jareds house supposedly, And to be honest, He found it, (He didin't think he would.) He knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Oh! Hey Evan. You look..." Jared blushed and tried to change the subject. "Wanna go to the park?" Jared blurted out, Evan nodded. Jared smiled. "Hold on, Lemme' get my phone." Jared said winking at Evan and ran back into the house, Scrambling across the room for his phone. Jared found it and ran back out the door shoving Evan who winced. "Lets go already!" Jared smiled. He wasn't ever excited until Evan arrived at his house.

He honestly couldn't figure out why.

Evan walked with Jared to the park as Jared checked his back a few times to make sure Evan was following. Evan just smiled at Jared who blushed and turned back up ahead. The forth time now he knocked into a pole. His glasses fell of his face, The bridge broke in half. Evan ran quickly over to Jared, And tried to pick up the glasses that weren't under the umbrella and soon winced in pain his skin now boiling. He moved closer, Shuffling his legs to move the umbrella above the glasses.

He grabbed the glasses and immediately felt bad. "O-Oh jeez, Sorry J-Jared, I didin't mean tha-that." He said about to burst into tears from guilt. Jared got up. "Dude, It's okay, I just need ducttape. Which I luckily have." Jared said smirking pulling it out of his pants pocket. "D-Do you carry that with y-you everywhere?" Evan asked. Jared broke the eye contact with Evan looking down blushing and grunting out a 'no.'

Jared tore off a piece of ducttape. "Can you help and hold the broken bridge together?" Jared nagged as Evan followed the command. Jared put the ducttape onto the broken bridge of his glasses, And tried to grab his glasses as his skin made contact with Evans soft skin. Jared immediately pulled away, And made sure to drag the glasses with him.

Jared put on his glasses and turned his head up to look towards Evan, Who was stunned. "Hey Ev, You okay?" He asked a bit scared at Evans rock hard expression. "H-Hot." Evan blurted out. Jared felt his cheeks immediately burn up. "S-So. Ho-Hot." Evan blurted out once more. "Are you talking about outside? Is it too hot for you?" Jared asked awkwardly. "No. You're hot." Evan said smiling. Jared had a shocked expression and blushed deeper. "Wha-"

He was immediately left with lips on his. This was gay time with dovely, Goodnight y'all.


	11. Video Games!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared and evan play games at jareds house!

Jared was brushing his hair and getting ready. He didin't wanna look like a sack of shit like every other day Evan wasn't here. He put the brush down on the desk. He checked his phone. 4:14. He was coming soon. 4:20 exactly. He scrambled around the room searching for his manly perfume. Atleast he thinks it is. Shut it. He found it and put it on, He is not smelling like doritos and car smell today.

He checked the time. 4:18. He panicked and put his phone down and looked into the mirror. He put his perfume away and heard his door bell ring downstairs. "I'LL GET IT MA!" He yelled to his mother excited and ran out of his room, Jumping off the stair rail as his mother yelled at him for it. Jared opened the door. "Hi." Jared said, Trying to sound unexcited. Which seemingly worked.

"H-Hi Jared." Evan was smiling. "Come in already doofus." Jared joked as Evan came in. Evan smiled as the aroma of Jared surrounded him. Jared felt his heart jump but he ignored it. "C'mon. Lets go upstairs already." Jared said grabbing Evans hand who blushed surprised, As Jared almost dragged him upstairs. Jared was now in his room with Evan. Nice.

Now it sounds sexual. He wishes.

"C'mon, Choose a game." Jared said hanging upside down on his bed. Evan nodded nervously, Afraid to pick the wrong game, He picked up a game box as Jared took it. "Oooo. Nice game Evan." Jared said smiling to reassure Evan he wasn't being sarcastic. Evan looked delighted to see Jared appreciate him for something for once.

Jared signed for Evan to put the game in and get the controllers and then they could play the game. Evan understood Jareds look, And did what he wanted him to. "C-Can I sit on th-the bed?" Evan asked innocently. Jared felt a arrow stab through his chest. "Yg-Yea." Jared tried to play it off smoothly. Evan blushed and sat on the bed next to Jared. His body brushing with Jareds.

This felt so gay.

Evan was brushing up against him. Evan Hansen, His crush since childhood is brushing against him. It felt like a over reaction, But trust him now, He knows.

Jared snapped back into reality, Forgetting it even existed.

But then he forgot again.

And he kissed Evan.

Evan kissed back with joy.


	12. Zombies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zombie apocalypse!

Jared never thought zombies would be real ever in a life time, But god was he wrong. It was like something from a video game, But you never ever get second chances. He'd been wandering around everywhere searching for some other people. More people equals the better. More sacrifices. Jared had been walking for hours now. And been walking for days. Aka, It was day 174. He'd been counting.

And the only person he misses was the cutest boy on earth.

Evan.

He never thought he would say that honestly. He never thought he'd think of Evan as cute. But he did. He let go alot of shit in the apocalypse. He'd realized too much. Anyways, As he was saying. H- Wait a minute, Is that Evans shirt? He screamed internally, He picked it up even if it was dirty, Hoe could Evan had lost this? I mean people wear shit like this but he knows it's Evans shirt. It had a huge tear ANDDD It has a dick on the back.

Jared... Did not do that. 

He swears.

He immediately put the shirt in his backpack. A loud growl came from far infront of him, And a shriek. Evans weird fucking shriek. He immediately took out his shovel, Evan not noticing as he was having a panic attack. Dumbass didin't have a weapon. He understood why, He sliced the zombies head off as Evan looked at him with blood all over his face and body.

"J-Ja-Jare-Ja-" Evan tried getting words out. Jared just picked up Evan bridal style and started to walk and Evan literally did nothing. Evan was breathing heavily until Jared started to pet his hair. "I guess biting is more of a normal thing instead of a kinky thing now eh Evan?" Jared said trying to brighten the mood, Which did help as Evan smiled.

"I would still bite you though as long as you don't have a panic attack." Jared winked down at Evan who looked embarrassed. "J-Jar... That's gayer t-than you." Evan made a comeback. What has the apocalypse done to his poor Evan? Oh well. Jared blushed and didin't know a comeback for that. Damn. Evan got good. Oh well, Fuck it.

He kissed Evan who was shocked so Jared pulled away smirking.

"Ga-gayyyy." Evan said smiling and blushing. "Gay." Jared said smiling. Evan atleast got a sense of humor when he toughened up.

this seems really ooc sorry im tired as fuck


	13. Vanilla Icecream with a Side of Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a short poem i wrote today, ghost!jared au! this is extremely short sorry lelelleelele

i eat vanilla icecream

Evan sat there with a icecream cone sighing with tears dripping off his face, and onto the hard wood table at this icecream shop. He licked his icecream as another tear fell dramatically.

i sit alone with you

Jared had been sitting with Evan for hours now who had been crying. People have been giving odd looks and he knows why. He just wished, He wished things were better for Evan alot of the time. He always wished that.

maybe you're just a ghost

Jared had been struck by lightning when he was in a tree last week. He was originally going to jump.  **Ironic** , Isin't it? He wished it hadn't happened to be honest. He'd be hugging Evan right now. Tighter than ever.  


but i also might be too

Evan looked on the verge of crying super hard again. Evan tried to OD yesterday. His mom stopped him. Thank god for his mom. Jared thought. 

sometimes i wish on the stars

Evan looked at the stars alot. He thought they were nice.

and wish that you weren't so far

Evan had always wished on them. He wished Jared, Jared was  **alive** sometimes.

i try to kiss your lips

Evan leaned forwards to Jared, Tears on his face and icecream on his mouth.

and i go through you and my face falls hard

Evan slips, His face smashes to the ground.

  



	14. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared and evan never knew eachother in this au and connors jareds wingman! im gay sorry

"Alright, Now all you do is just write your number on her hand now that you've done everything else. Ok?" Connor said as Jared nodded. Jared walked over to the woman he was just talking to. "Hey. Uh, If you ever wanna call me just uh, Here." Jared said as he squeezed his eyes shut, And grabbed what he presumed was the womans hand and wrote down his number.

This palm was too sweaty. Is she nervous? The hand has completely become full of sweat. He opened his eyes and looked shocked and embarrassed. Connor was laughing his ass off in the backround, Wheezing on the counter, Even his weed fell off the counter. He never laughed that hard in his life to be honest.

Jared didin't know what to say as the woman hmphed and walked off from her seat. Jared just stood there in awkward silence blushing looking straight up at the person, The kinda cute person. He looked extremely anxious as if he thought he was gonna yell at him. Jared started with a sorry. "Sorry." Jared said blushing harder, The boys hand was soft. Comforting to be honest but it didin't help the situation.

"I-It's ok. I know you meant to grab that w-womans hand and not mine and...and.." Jared tried to listen but he couldn't. He was too lost in this persons whole body structure, voice and everything. "I'm actually lucky I grabbed your hand instead." Jared blurted out. He was usually a dick yes, But this person he couldn't insult. The boy would probably get mad too.

The boy blushed furiously and turned his head smiling. "T-th-Thank." The boy said as Connor snorted in the backround. Snickering like the wingman bastard he is. "What's your name and what are you doing here alone?" Jared asked curiously with a hint of worry. What if the boy got kidnapped?  
Then again that's stupid.

"E-Evan. My friends Zoe and Alana brought me here cause they thought it'd be f-fun. Not really for me. They're having a makeout party over there with e-eachother over there." He said and laughed a bit. Jared smiled. "Well, Evan. You're really cute and I would like to spend this night with you pulling pranks on drunk people." Jared said holding Evans hand like he's fucking Cinderella.

Evan smiled. "That sounds f-fun. As long as we don't get caug-caught." Evan said with a hint of worry in his voice. He smiled once more though. His smile oddly made Jareds stomach flip. He ignored it and held Evans hand and ran into the night with him and a high Connor. Needless to say, He got a new boyfriend that night when they went into that bathro-

Nevermind.

Night!


	15. Apple Store and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared works at the apple store and flirts with evan at work (this was after the whole connor project and shit and evans been half forgiven so far but jared cant resist the booty for long ¯\\_⚆ᴥ⚆_/¯)

Jared sighed as Evan help him put away the apple phones, Evan just blushed the whole time. Why? Was it because he's actually angry and not blushing? Is he angry? Why would he be? He looked around to figure out why. Their hips were touching. Oh. Awkward and extremely mega gay. Evan had a pretty nice buldge the more he looked. Wait, Fuck off gay thoughts!

Evan accidentally touched shoulders with Jared. He blushed a bit more red. Damn, Evan had a cute face. Evan touched Jareds hand grabbing a tablet from his hand. This was gay. Was he doing it on purpose? Jared felt Evan basically lean on him. He reached his body over Jareds arms and his shirt was a little loose. He's strip teasing? Why is this so gay? It doesn't feel on purpose but he's reaching over his fucking arms with a loose t-shirt which made his arms touch his chest. Why?

It's not even supposed to be this loose.

Evan touched the phone with the tips of his fingers dragging it towards him. "S-sorry Jared." Evan said blushing. Forgiven instantly. Too cute. Jared nodded. "Uh huh." Completely out of it. But yet so into it? Wait a minute what? This... Feels like a gay porno. Not that he knows what that is! 

Gay Porno starring Friends with "Benefits".

Stop.

He turned around and looked to Evan who was done putting away all the phones and shitty apple things. "Evan, Putting all of that away felt gay. Extremely. Gay." Jared told the truth. Evan blushed furiously. "W-Wha-Wai-H-" Evan stammered out. He wasn't even sure if Evan could survive all of that sentence. He just scooted his feet closer to Evans. "But I liked it." Jared smiled.

Evan smiled anxiously as Jared got closer to Evans face, Cupping his cheek.

Evan blushed as Jared came closer. And closer. And...

Jared put his own lips onto Evans.

Evan kissed back.


	16. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

ok, hey everyone, i'm currently sick and i'm not gonna upload for a while bc my body is killing me. i'm gonna upload the last one for a while. being sick sucks cause i can't see my crush or draw or update this. i wish i could but my body is self-destructing. bye. (i might upload a bit, if i ever get a idea, which won't happen often cause my brain is broken rn.)


	17. Genies Equal Cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genie!jared au

Evan hated living in the desert. Burning at day and freezing at night. Sometimes he'd find beautiful flowers on cactuses though and that made it a bit better. He was forced to move here. He was burning currently, It was day. He'd been searching for hours for something to keep if he ever gets to go home. Which he thought would never happen but some things he found were cool.

He saw a gold thing shining the light bouncing off it, Evan walked towards it and picked it up. He was confused. He'd never seen something like this in the desert. He wiped off the dust. He yelped as it burned for being in the desert so long maybe? He tried wiping off the dust again. The dust wouldn't wipe off. He rubbed it harder, He yelped again as a red light blew out of the gold bottle.

Evan had his eyes shut, They soon opened to see a cute face. His face turned red. From heat possibly? The boy yawned. The teen opened his eyes and looked towards Evan. "Oh. Hey there." The boy winked as Evan blushed harder. "My name's Jared, What's your 3 wishes?" Jared asked. Evan looked confused. "Huh?" Evan asked as his blush faded.

"Oh, You don't know about genies?" Jared said. "Genie?" Evan replied. "Oh. To make it short, Genies are beings that come out of gold lanterns. If someone rubs it hard enough, They come out and you get three wishes. Like getting a hot girlfriend or being a god or getting spaghetti." Jared explained. "O-Oh." He blushed embarrassed, Thinking about how stupid he is. He thought about his three wishes.

Considering... He does have three wishes... "I want a mini tree in a pot. I miss trees." Evan blushed, That must have sounded stupid. "I would call you a nerd. If I could." Jared said a small tree in a pot popping in front of Evan. "Next wish." Jared said, Evan nodded. "I wanna go home, Out of the desert. It sucks here." Evan said. Jared nodded. "I'm coming with because you have one last wish." Jared said.

Evan appeared in a house. His mom grunted accidentally hitting the ground with Evan. Jared appeared in front of Evan. Jared made Evans mom levitate and go into a room. He closed the door. "Last wish." Jared said. Evan looked down blushing thinking about his next wish. He thought long and hard. Jared stared at him smiling a bit. He looked so focused. He looked pretty cute.

"I... I want m-my first kiss. From a-anyone." Evan blushed, Brushing his bangs out of his face. Jared felt his heart skip a beat. That was the cutest damn thing. Jared floated down to Evan, Jared cupped Evans cheek. Evan looked up blushing and smiling. Jared leaned closer to Evans face. Evan leaned with him.

Jared kissed Evan. Evan kissed back, Smilling between the kiss.


	18. Choking on Flowers of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanahaki au which almost everyones done now sorry hgh,, jared has had hanahaki for years in this fic,, hgh

Jared was never one to complain. Well, Scratch that. He always complained and insulted people and did such horrible things. But all those horrible things he did, They were directed at a special person. This beautiful person was a anxious boy who had no control over his emotions. He wanted to make it better. Of course he did! It's just...

He can't show feelings.

He doesn't mean that like he doesn't have feelings, He does even if he's a bastard half of the time. He just can't show feelings because everytime he did, His heart was broken. He suppressed his feelings for years. Many years. Since those days, He can't let his feelings show anymore. He will carry on the facade of a boy who never learned to be nice. He was a asshole with his true feelings, But he wouldn't be as mean as he is now.

He can't let feelings show again. Feelings are stupid and get you in trouble. Feelings are stupid and dumb. He sounds like a 2nd grader, But feelings do suck. The last time Evan ever saw his feelings was the last time Evan didin't feel so bad. He caused this and he hated it. He wished he could show his feelings for Evan. He did.

He did.

× timeskip ×

Fuck. It's happening again. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck NO

He thought about Evan again and he's fucking COUGHING UP FUCKING ROSES. He couldn't stop. It hurt. He coughed up more petals, Some were full roses. They were red roses, But his blood was darker so his blood was visible along the rose, Blood stringed from his mouth and he felt like screaming. He wanted to kick and swear and throw a fucking tantrum.

But all he did was cough up petals on the floor of the empty hallway.

He couldn't stop.

He heard the bell ring.

He was fucked.

And there came Evan Hansen strutting out of the fucking classroom. Nobody else noticed but him. Evan saw Jareds glasses no longer on his face. And blood and petals on the floor. Evan looked horrified. Jared mentally cursed himself in his thoughts. Evan ran over to Jared and hugged him. NO. NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-

He coughed up full roses now. Even with the stems. He'd coughed up more blood now, Way more than before. "JARED?! JARED!" Evan yelled as Jared just coughed up more roses. More. More. And more. Countless different flowers, All red, Leaving his mouth. And so did blood. Evan was flipping out, He couldn't stop breathing. He couldn't stop breathing.

Jared just held back roses just to stare at Evan for what felt like the last time. "Kiss me." Jared said smirking and snickering. One last joke before he died. A joke will do. A gay joke. What he didin't expect was for Evan to actually kiss him. Evan just fucking kissed him with all his might. This was gay as fuck. But needless to say, He kissed back.

The pain in his stomach and neck was gone.

Evans a life saver eh?

And a acorn.


	19. Dumbass Tree Lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm making a sick fic now because i can :,)

Evan was stupid. So stupid, Ultimate stupid. Mega ultra ultimate stupid. The idiot went into the cold in  **DECEMBER** just because he missed **TREES**. So dumb. But cute atleast. Lucky bastard got days off school. Sometimes Hansen is too lucky (and cute) for his own good. Jared was currently in Evans house trying to give the tree fucker medicine.

And he'd never seen someone resist so much.

"No!" The boy said, And clenching his teeth because it hurt to yell. He felt sympathy strike his soul. Damn you Hansen.

"Take it tree hugger." Jared said simply. 

"No."

Words of punishment and resistance.

Jared tackled Evan, Forcing the medicine into his mouth but failing, The spoon hit his cheek. This tree fucking hugger is resistant. He grabbed another spoonful. "I-I'll lick your face Jared!" Evan threatened. "You wouldn't dare." Jared said. "Oh I-I would." Evan said with a bit of lacking self confidence but he was working on that. Jared tried to shove it in his mouth again, Hitting his lips instead.

"Dickhead take the medicine!" Jared began more commanding. "No!" Evan said as he jumped onto Jared and licked his cheek. Jared screeched, The whole neighborhood could hear. Evan licked Jareds face for good measures as Jared pushed him off, "EVAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Jared whined like a 6 year old. Evan had succeeded.

"Asshole!" Jared said as he pushed Evan to the ground, Tackling him and putting the medicine into his mouth. Evan took the whole spoonful as Jared stared at him. Medicine leaked from his lips slowly dripping down, Sticky and warm, Evan swallowed the medicine with his eyes closed as he gasped for air when Jared took the spoon out.

Jared was speechless. That was the gayest fucking shit in his life. He felt rock hard so he jumped off Evan blushing. Evan looked confused. Turning his head sideways. "W-What?" Evan asked. Confused out of his mind. Even when Evan was sick, He could still be fucking hot and sexy this is such bullshit-

He snapped back to reality.

When he got back to reality,

He kissed Evan. 

Evan shoved off Jared.

"S-Sorry! It's just I don't want you getting sick and I didin't think and-"

Jared leaned forward once more.


	20. Flowers and Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i smashed two aus together anddddd your soulmates first words to you are in your flowers color like flower language,, jareds flower is a azalea,, and evans is a camellia white?? i dont know shit about flower language so please do not kill me,, its kinda hard to fidn flower language?? i think azaleas mean thank you and camellia whites mean you're adorable?? sorry for this long ass intro but bye??

Evan couldn't stop thinking about everything in his life. And the one thing he never thought about. Jared didin't know about nature alot, Thank god, Or else he would know. His flower is an azalea. Which means thank you. Jareds flower was a camellia white. Which meant you're adorable. Jared called him adorable the first time they met. Evan couldn't stop thinking about how Jared could be his soulmate.

Evans flower is on his chest. Jareds flower is on his back. He needed to shut up and get to bed already but he couldn't when your best friend is probably your soulmate. Evan sat up. He grabbed his phone, It was currently 5:26. He really felt bad calling Jared and waking him up, His anxiety spiked up in his stomach as he pressed call. He felt so anxious now. Calls were horrible but this was urgent. But that didin't make the feeling non-existent.

"Evan?" You could hear a full awake voice from the other end. He must've stood up all night trying to defeat that stupid boss that makes Jared sleep deprived. "H-Hi Jared, I uh- I wanted to- Can w-we talk?" Evan said slightly audible. "Oh yeah. Uh, Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Jared asked curious and maybe a bit annoyed. Evan hated that.

"Our fl-flo-flowers." Evan said. Jared could almost know he was a anxious blushing mess. "For the last time Evan, The flowers don't tell shit. There probably is a flower language and all, But I don't care." Jared explained. "Pl-Please?" Evan begged. There was a silence before a long sigh. "Fine. Whatever. What does our stupid "soul mate" flowers mean?" Jared asked, bored. "W-Well, You know how your first wor-words to me were you're adorable, And I-I said thank you?" Evan explained. "Uhm, Yeah? How could I forget the first time I met a acorn?" Evan could spiritually see he's smirking right now.

"W-Well, My flower means you're ado-adorable, And yours means thank yo-you." Evan said blushing harder. "And your soulmates first words depend on the color of your flower, Right?" Jared said. No longer confused. "Y-y-Ye-Yes." Evan became a stammering mess as his anxiety ROSE up harder than ever. "Hold on." Jared said as he ended the call. Evan never felt more anxious in his life.

After 23 long minutes, There was a ring at his doorbell.

He answered the door, Jared was sitting there.

"Kiss me dumbass." Jared commanded.

Jared was shorter than Evan, So he had to bend down to kiss Jared.

Jared smiled. He actually smiled.


	21. I Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genderbend au! (every boy turns into a girl, every girl turns into a boy) (BY THE WAY I'M HORRIBLE AT GENDERBENT NAMES SO THE ONLY ONES I COULD THINK OF??) Jackie is Jared, Elizabeth is Evan, Connor is Courtney (poor connor) Alana is Anthony, Zoe is Zack, Heidi is Harrison!

Jackie sighed as she sat in class, This shit was boring. Elizabeth didin't look bored at all cause it was about fucking trees. And bullshit nature. Jackie glanced towards Elizabeth every now and then. She blushed the last time she looked at her, Elizabeth looked back. They both were blushing now, Jackie looked more around the classroom, There was Courtney, The fucking weed-ass school shooter. And Anthony and Zack the power couple.

She wishes her and Elizabeth were a power couple so they could beat Zack and Anthonys asses and become top dog or whatever. Elizabeth got up all of a sudden. Jackie had snapped back to reality. The bell had rang. Jackie stood up to go alongside with Elizabeth. Damn, How long had she been in class? How long had she been thinking? How much of class had she missed?...

Oh well. Fuck it. "Elizabethhhhh, Can you do my homework for me?" Jackie smiled 'Innocently'. "J-Jackie, Woul-Wouldn't that be cheating?" Elizabeth said. So... Cute... "Yesss, But I wasn't paying attention, Pleaseeeee?" Jackie smiled even more which got Elizabeth to blush. "O-Ok, But just thi-this one time!" Elizabeth set down her stupid rule, (which Jackie never followed,)

"Okayy, After school lets go to my house, I wanna play games. This whole fucking session was boring." Jackie said as Elizabeth nodded. "It wasn't bori-boring! And o-ok." Elizabeth smiled at the last part. Jackie walked out of the school with Elizabeth. Holding her hand as she blushed. Jackie didin't care really. Humiliating her is fun.

Kinda.

Jackie turned towards Elizabeth who looked a bit upset. "Eh, You okay?" Jackie looked at Elizabeth. "Y-Yes it's just we always go to your house, And-" She was cut off. "Trees?" Jackie said simply. "Y-Yes and-" Elizabeth was cut off by being pulled towards a tree. "o-oh" Elizabeth said under her breath as she was pulled. "This tree?" Jackie said. "Yes." Elizabeth blushed. That was rushed a bit.

"Climb up doofus. Whatever makes you happy." Jackie said. Elizabeth smiled softly hugging Jessica who looked as if this was her plan all along. "Now get up the damn tree, I'm coming with whether you like it or not." Jackie said. This was her time to kiss Elizabeth somewhere meaningful to her possibly. As long as she likes her back. She thinks not. But whatever.

She always got rejected anyways.

Elizabeth grabbed Jackie by the hand, Pulling her up into the tree and going to the tallest part with the least leaves to see the sun. Elizabeth sat on the branch with the Insanely Cool Jackie Kleinman. Jackie turned towards Elizabeth to face her. "Hey, Elizabeth." Time to get rejected. "Yeah?" Elizabeth blushed. 

Jackie kissed Elizabeth. 

And she couldn't actually believe it that Elizabeth kissed back.


	22. Jared Without Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared doesn't wear glasses for school and lies to evan that he lost them for reasons. gay insues

Evan had just took a shower, Putting on his shirt, He grabbed a towel and ruffled his hair with it until his hair was dry. He tossed the towel into the dirty clothes basket, And grabbed a brush, Soon brushing his hair. He finished brushing his hair and grabbed chapstick, Putting it on his lips. Most boys think chapstick is gay, That's why they look like Spongebob inside Sandies house without any water. They look so chapped and it's so gross.

(not my meme but omg its so beautiful??)

Evan walked downstairs and grabbed his backpack and took a turn as he put his backpack on, Opening the door to outside as he said love you to his mom, Running outside to the school bus. Jared was in it? He had a car? So many questions, He ran onto the bus and sat next to Jared. "Hey Jare-" Evan stopped mid-sentence as soon as he looked at Jared. He had no glasses on?

"Jared, Where are your glasses? Did you lose them?" Evan asked in curiosity. "No, I threw them into a ditch acorn. Of course I did dipshit. So I had to wear these stupid ass contacts. They feel so uncomfortable and it's hard to put em' in, Ugh." Jared complained like a teenag... Never mind. Evan felt pity, "I'm s-sorry Jared. I just w-was curious, I never see you w-without your glasses. Y-You look cute without them though." Evan said smiling. Jared blushed. "Yeah yeah, W-Whatever." Jared stammered in embarrassment. He felt like Evan almost.

Evan played with the hem of his shirt, Jared just stared at Evan. He was so beautiful. And now he could see him better without the dirty glasses he always wore. Truth is, He didin't lose his glasses. Hell, He always keeps them safe since he has only one pair. The contacts felt so unbearable. But for a first kiss, You have to look good.

Jared sighed as they reached school. He couldn't wait any longer for the damn kiss honestly. He just wanted to smother Evan already. He looked so fucking hot, Wet hair, His shirt and pants he wears almost every other day, His beautiful ocean blue eyes. His pale skin. Jesus he could pop a boner right now if there wasn't anyone else around. He'd practically jump on Evan if Evan wanted to y'know.

Jesus this was gay.

Jared turned towards Evan who had been staring out the window and at the trees. He had a fucking obsession with trees, It was almost unnatural. He just loved em' so much. Jared loved Evan so much. Jared just tapped on Evans shoulder, Evan turned around to find a love-filled Jared smiling back at him. "Can I kiss you?" Jared asked. Evan nodded in a heartbeat.

Jared didin't care about the paper balls thrown at them. Atleast they were right behind the bus drivers seat so he yelled at the highschool dipshits throwing them to stop. Evan and Jared stopped kissing and smiled at the bus driver who hadn't noticed what they were doing, Surprisingly. 

Evan looked so hot, Evan thought the same way of Jared too though.


	23. Starved of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor hook up, They both felt so happy. Jared did not.
> 
> Jared didin't come out of his room for days. Just for water.
> 
> (OK BUT WARNING : STARVATION AND HEARTBREAK AND ALL THAT SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY)

Jared didin't come out of his room for days. Evan was still trying to figure out why. Evan tried to text, call, (Even if calling was his worst enemy, But he was so desperate.) He tried everything. He really did. He came to Jareds house so many times, But his mom always told him he didin't want to when she went to ask him. He gave up, Honestly. He felt like an asshole, So now he's walking to Jareds house with Connor.

He had been flirting the whole walk there, Connor weirdly had gagged every time had flirted. Evan smiled awkward. He still loved Connor. So dang much. Evan and Connor had been walking for a couple of more minutes until they finally reached Jareds house. He knocked on the door. There was speaking, And more speaking. He heard Jareds voice. He almost sighed out loud in relief.

Someone familiar had answered the door. Except it wasn't Jared. "Oh. Hello Evan, Jared just said he doesn't wanna come out again. Come in." Jareds mom said. Evan was confused, But came in anyway. "He's upstairs. Please talk to him Evan, You're his best friend." His mom begged. Yeah. Best friend. "I'll be back boo." Evan said pecking Connors lips, Connor rolled his eyes, And Evan continued to go upstairs.

Evan knocked on Jareds door. No response. He did hear breathing.

He knocked again. Still no response.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

No response. He opened the door anxiously. 

And what he saw was a horrifying sight, To be honest.

Jared looked so. So so so starved. How long had this been going on? HOW LONG?

Evan soon felt horror fill up his lungs and body. Did his mom see this? Jared quickly wrapped his blanket around his skinny body. "Evan! Fuck, Get out!" Jared yelled trying to attempt to shoo Evan away, Without showing his body, His attempts failed.

Evan walked towards Jared and hugged him. Careful to not squeeze, Tears had spilled out of Evans eyes, "J-Jared, Wh-I-Why-" Evan let out a loud sob. Jared sighed as tears went down his face along with Evan.

They sat in silence. 

"Do you love me?" Jared asked.

Evan nodded. "What about Connor?" Jared asked. "He doesn't love me. I know he doesn't. I saw him with another girl kissing a week ago." Evan sighed. "Please eat Jared. Do you promise to eat?" Evan frowned. 

Jared stood silent.

He kissed Evan.

"I..."

"I promise."


	24. Aliens sure are Anxious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alien!evan and researcher!jared (this is rlly unrealistic im sorry)

Honestly, Jared never expected to find something so astonishing. He thought being a researcher would suck. But here a fucking real life alien is standing infront of him and he can't help but scream on the inside. The alien had been shying away from him for hours. He's trying to speak to the alien thing, But he looks so scared. Jared felt a slight bit of sympathy run through him honestly.

Even though he shouldn't feel bad, It's a damn alien!

Jared decided the way to do this was gentle and slow instead of trying to shove his camera in his face. Jared got down on his knees to the grey alien thing. It had little atennas sticking out of his blondish hair. It looked almost human, Besides the fact it had atennas, Grey skin and other things that a human didin't have.

This alien was cute to be honest, Even if it WAS an alien. Jared slowly reached his hand towards the anxious alien who looked so scared and frightened, Almost to the point if you touched him, He'd shatter. He had a greenish tint to his face. Almost similar to a humans when it's red and scared, But more alien-like.

He touched his skin, It felt incredibly weird since it was soft. He had gotten used to the touch, After a couple of seconds. Jared moved closer, Careful not to scare him. He looked slightly frightened more, But chilled down after he stopped moving. "English?" Jared asked, Only saying one word, Careful not to frighten him, Just like last time. Baby steps.

"Y-Yes?" The alien spoke. Thank god it spoke english atleast. If it didin't Jared would be damned. Jared nodded sighing. "What's your name?" Jared asked simply. "E-Evan?" Evan spoke. Weird name, Jared thought. Did aliens learn things from humans? How do they even learn from this far away? Wellll, There is UFOs. Nevermind.

Jared looked at Evan, Who was even more green. Is this blushing? Jared couldn't tell, But he just decided to ask more questions. "Do you know what humans are?" Jared asked. In which Evan replied. "Y-Yes. You ar-are humans. Am I c-correct?" Evan looked alarmed, As if scared he got it wrong or insulted him in some way. "You're correct. Don't be scared." Jared said smiling.

Evan looked like he had calmed down in some way.

Jared looked at Evan. "Do you know what kissing is?" Jared asked. "Y-Yeah-s, We learn e- everyth..everything fr-from... hu-humans." Evan said. "A-are you as-asking..." Evan trailed off, As if he felt obnoxious. "Can I?" Jared asked. Evan grew a light shade of green and nodded. Smiling. "Ok." Jared said as a warning, Before kissing Evan.

It felt amazing to be honest, But in retro spect, This would look weird.

But Evan and him just kept kissing anyway.


	25. Cancer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared gets cancer, and evan does everything to make him happy

Jared did not like this. It felt... Unexplainable. Evan had been bursting into tears infront of the doctor. He couldn't tell why. Everything was white noise. Static. Nothing. They recently went to go to the doctor cause Jared had been feeling horrible. But when the doctor started to explain, His ears cut out. It was almost as if his emotions couldn't take hearing it.

Evan had been crying for hours now by Jareds side. He still couldn't tell why. "Evan?..." He said a bit weak. Evan just cried more. "Y-Yes J-Jare'?" This was fucking weird. Evan hadn't called him by "Jare' " since, Childhood. This was a fucking dream, Feels like a nightmare. Feels so real. "What's wrong with me? What did he say?" Jared brushed off the nickname. This just triggered Evans tears again, Gross sobbing coming from his best friend.

"J-... I... Be b-bac-back." Evan said. "I kno-know I-I gross so-sob. i'm sorry." Evan said, Whispering the last part under his breath before trying to walk away, Before Jared got up trying to grab Evan and yelped in pain. He realized his body hurt so bad. Evan looked shocked. "J-Jared! No!" He said horrified, Evan ran back over to Jared slowly lifting him back onto the bed. "Don't h-hurt yourself Jared." Evan said, Wiping dried tears off his face. "Evan. Tell me what the hell's wrong with me." Jared said simply, Evan looked down to his own knees. He waited patiently, For what felt like hours, Was truly minutes.

"Y...You..." Evan tripped on words, Unable to speak.

"Have... Ca..I.. Cancer." Evan said, Tearing up even harder than last time.

Jesus christ.

Jared looked towards Evan, Breathing panicky. He started to freak out. No fucking way. No way. No way. No way.

Jared pulled Evan towards him, Hugging him as tight as he could.

"I... I have some things I wanna do, If you want to." Jared asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Evan said confused. "The last one would be the worst for you. Now c'mon. The first thing I wanna do is..." Words had been said long ago. Evan could remember them. What he wanted to do. It still hurt every day. It really did.

"The last thing I wanna do is..." Jared said extremely weak in his hospital bed, Looking at the paper, Blushing faintly. "K-...Kiss you. You don't... Have to." Jared frowned. "Jared... I love you too." Evan said with happy tears in his eyes. "R-Really?" Jared said, Weak smiling. Evan nodded smiling back, Kissing Jared. That moment did not last long.

Ringing had filled Evans ears. Speaking. Speaking. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. Tears had filled his eyes. Dripping. Dripping. Flowing. Flowing. Flowing. F L O W I N G .


	26. I love you too. (important a/n!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry guys, this is getting discontinued, i no longer find interest in deh. sorry. last chapter! thank you all for all the support! i love all of y'all!

Jared smiled. God, Evan was adorable. Evan had been eating vanilla ice cream (WITH A SIDE OF IRONY-) and laughing at every joke Jared made. God, His boyfriend was too pure. Jared just scooted closer to Evan and kissed his nose. Evan touched the cold ice cream and booped it onto Jareds nose, Soon he saw Evan got anxious. Jared just snorted and smiled. "God you're adorable." Jared smiled as Evan melted more than the ice cream was due to the flaming hot ball of fire. (The sun.)

"I love you so fucking much." Jared smiled and kissed Evan, Careful to go slow to not scare Evan. Jared deepened the kiss smiling through it, Evan smiled too. And split for air. "I-I lov-love you t-too." Evan stammered, Embarrassed. Jared just smiled anyway. He never smiled this much until he finally got with Evan. He's constantly glad Evan loved him back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan smiled excited as his mother walked him down the isle. Jared smiled as he came down. This was the most special moment of Jareds life ever. Evan had finally reached down the isle, Soon playing with the hem of his shirt until the priest spoke up. "Evan Hansen, Do you take Jared Kleinman to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, Through the bad and the good?" The priest asked. "Y-Y-Ye-Yes-Ye-Yes." Evan stammered so much, Jared was almost worried. The priest repeated again.

"Yes." Jared barked out and smiled soon after. "You may kiss the g-" Jared had already been kissing Evan by the time the priest could finish what he was saying. "I get to cut t-the cake first." Evan smiled, Soon relieved of all the stress he'd been put under, Smothering himself in his lover and almost melting onto him.

Evan kissed Jared once more, And this time, Jared melted with Evan into the kiss. God, He loved Evan Hansen and it was so fucking gay. But he was so it didin't matter. Jared cut the cake and smiled with Evan, He took his finger and dumped it in the frosting of his piece of cake, And booped it on Evans nose. Evan giggled and sighed. He smiled softly with Jared. "I l-love you too." Evan said and stole the slice of cake from Jared.

Cake stealing hoe.

Jared thought, Until he realized he was still his husband.

Jared just smiled to himself in real life. He was so ready to have a happy life with Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao, also sorry if anythings missing, first time on archive..


End file.
